the day of peace
by one damn Guardsman
Summary: it is the day of the emperors ascension and the eldar and imperial guard are waiting for the other to attack first i wrote this Christmas and my friend wanted me to post it. may continue


This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, i got bored so i started to write and this was the result. please excuse any spelling/grammar errors as I wrote this at 1 in the morning

The imperial guard soldiers were dug deep into their trench waiting for the the order to go over the top and purge the xeno scum from the trench 200 yards out all the way across no mans land, or for said xeno to attempt the same. These trenches were miles away from anywhere important for any of the commanders too care about, so it would often be weeks between receiving any orders and they were often the same "hold the line". These guardsmen didn't even have a commissar for emperors sake, they were just thankful that they didn't have to fight anyone and that they had a very high chance of seeing the next day. But with this they were often very bored and lonely especially with the feast of the emperor's ascension being tomorrow. While most of the imperium as preparing for the feast with family and friends these guards men were in a middy trench cold and alone.

In the other trench the eldar were equally as lonely for many of them had been away from those closest to them for many years and without the mon-keigh assaulting them they had a lot of free time to reflect on the past. The eldar knew that the mon-keigh had a holyday the next day and were more than likely preparing for an assault so many eldar were on high alert. One eldar warrior, barely considered an adult by their standards, was especially lonely for it was her first time away from the craftworld. She was just told of the likelihood of a mon-keigh assault as was very nervous but she was confident in her years of training that she would prevail if the mon-keigh were to attack. She was on the forefront of the eldar lines if you could even call it a line, there were only a handful of eldar in that area. it was a dark and surprisingly cold night when she noticed something, there were small ice particles falling from the sky and then her heart stood still….there was an uproar in the imperial treach and the mon-keigh were about to attack she knew it, she and her comrades all trained their weapons to the imperial lines waiting for the attack...but it never came...they then heard it the few guardsmen in the other trench were singing it was horribly out of tone and the beat was..something... but they were singing nonetheless. She was taught from birth that the all mon-keigh were all soulless barbarians either being suicidal servants of a skeleton or psychopathic murders for chaos. But the moment didn't change that out right for her she still knew that the mon-keigh were barbarians but maybe just not as soulless as she once thought. She then began to drift to sleep to the sound of the mon-keigh songs.

She was the first eldar to wake and what she saw terrified her to her core. there was a mon-keigh getting out of his trench and making his way towards them! She grabbed her rifle and aimed down the sights when she saw that he carried no weapon? And then she hear other mon-keigh yelling and signalling for their comrade to get back in the trench but… he did not… she noticed how cautious he was with his movements, hands in clear view outstretched in front of him. She got a closer look at his face and noticed how young and scared he was. She then saw out of the corner of her eye that her comard was going to kill this mon-keigh, she quickly put her hand over her comrades rifle and told her not to shoot…..she then did something that she would've never imagined herself doing… she got up out of her trench and started walking through the now snow coververd no mans land to meet this mon-keigh. Both trenches had their weapons ready and were shouting for them to " get the fuck back" but the two did not. They slowly over the snow covered ground made their way towards each other.

The guardsman and eldar stopped 2 yards away from each other. The eldar saw the fear in the guardsman eyes and he slowly reached his right hand out...she stood there for a moment looking over this young scared human who just walked 100 yards with guns trained on him from both sides before she extended her hand to meet his. The second her hand touched his all the guardsman let out a big breath as he has been holding it and the fear filled face he once wore was replaced with a warm but still nervous smile. She was shocked as the guardsman pulled her in for a hug but her temporary shock faded and she soon returned the favor. It was at this time that the two realized that their comrades had joined them in no man's land and started attempting to communicate with each other.

The guardsman saw his friend starting some game where they kicked a ball around, so he walked her over to show her and after watching how the game was played she tried it and quickly defeated her opponent. The elder saw that most of the humans started talking amongst themselves and few brought over a some bottles filled with brownish liquid. The human left her side to retrieve two glasses of this brownish liquid. Did this mon-keigh want her to drink it? The guardsman saw the puzzled look on her face so he took a little sip from his glass to show that it was okay to drink, the eldar then took a large gulp before she spit it the horide drink out. The guardsman who had just finished his drink burst out laughing at the elders reaction to a little sipe letting her mischievous side get the better of her she pushed him onto the ground and that action caused all the guardsman to get on edge ready to attack. thankfully the fallen guardsman grabbed a handful of snow and throw it at the eldar. The eldar look at the guardsman and both started laughing.

Later on in the day the eldar and guardsman who first meet sat next to each other when a guardsman tied a tied a some green leaves to a stick and held it over their heads. The eldar did not have to be psychic to see the embarrassment on the guardsmans red face and his friend laughed, but it didn't take long to figure out what the leaves meant and her faces color quickly matched that of the guardsman. Looking over quickly the eldar landed a quick kiss on the guardsman's cheek… she did not know it was possible for a human to turn that shade…. After some more laughing and drinking arillary was heard in the distance that quickly reminded them all that the galaxy was still at war. Both sides said their goodbyes and went back to their respective trenches. After a while only the young eldar and Guardsman remained in no man's land, the eldar pulled the guardsman in for a real kiss which left the guardsman speechless and as red magnus before walking back to their trenches.


End file.
